


The Wishes

by xLittleScorpion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Kids talk never happened, Light Angst, Sanvers Week 2019, They will be the cool aunts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLittleScorpion/pseuds/xLittleScorpion
Summary: “If you could change something from your past what would it be?”“I don’t know. There are probably a lot of things I would change."OR the AU where Alex and Maggie's wishes come true.





	The Wishes

It’s almost 10 a.m.

Alex is used to waking up feeling the heat of Maggie’s body surrounding her, the soft touches of her lips softly kissing her neck.

It’s Sunday morning and it's cold. The sheet, tangled on her grey sweatpants and blue sweatshirt-covered body.

This time she wakes up when she feels like there’s something out of place, something missing. With her eyes closed, she turns around to find the other side of the bed empty. The sheets are cold so Maggie must’ve left early. They both had had a long and hard Saturday, especially Maggie.

Alex sits on the bed and calls out for Maggie, not getting any answers. She isn’t home.

She sits in bed, finally opening her eyes and unplugs her phone finding a text from her fiancée.

_I’m going to talk to him one last time_

08:10

_How did it go?_

09:55

 

She waits five minutes for her response before she leaves her phone on the table, and heads to take a quick shower. She can’t stop thinking about how she could have avoided all of this if she hadn’t suggested Maggie to call her parents. It was the second time she thought it was a good idea for Maggie to talk with someone from her past, to try to fix things. The first time had worked, it had given her closure. She hopes this time isn’t different.

She’s drying her hair with a towel when her phone lights up.

_I just left_

10:10

_You okay?_

10:11

_Meet me at the bar?_

10:11

_I’ll be there in 15’. I love you_

10:12

_Love you too_

10:12

 

After changing to her skinny jeans and her softest red sweater, Alex leaves in her Ducati to find a Maggie Sawyer sitting in the bar with empty drinks to her left and a full one in her hand.

“Mag-“

 

“If you could change something from your past what would it be?” Maggie interrupts her and keeps drinking what she thinks it's her fifth drink. Alex sits next to her and nods to M’gann when she offers the same drink Maggie’s having.

 

“Um… I don’t know. There are probably a lot of things I would change." She smiles. "From not agreeing to let Kara fly me around the city when we were young” Maggie nods nursing her drink “to... saying you should invite _him_ to our bridal shower,” Alex says carefully and Maggie just laughs. Not the reaction she expected.

 

“Do you know what was the first thing he said to me when he saw me waiting for him? He asked me ‘What are you doing here? What are you doing here!” Maggie repeats exasperated and finishes her drink in one go. “I will never understand how could he leave his fourteen years old daughter alone, just like that,” She says as she snaps her fingers. “I mean, even after everything he said and did to me, it took me a long while to finally say ‘goodbye _papá_ '  half an hour ago”. She bites her lips and shakes her head laughing again.

“You know what he always said when I was little?" Maggie continues. _If you’re going through hell, keep going_. That was his quote. After they kicked me out I repeated that quote every night because I don’t know, I wanted to feel close to him. I thought he’d come for me and all the pain would be over. He never did. Luckily for me now, I can finally feel like my hell is over you know?”  Alex nods trying to keep up with the drunk rambling.  “So it’s over, and I’m here to celebrate that because I’m damn proud of everything I said. I’m proud of myself. My hell is over. ” Alex smiles and starts playing with her hair until Maggie looks at her lovingly.

 

“You’re all the family I need.” Then they kiss, and Alex keeps her eyes closed for a few seconds because yes, they are everything the other needs.

 

“I'm happy for you. And I am glad that you're getting closure. It's good for you.” Alex can’t stop smiling because Maggie deserved to put a stop to her suffering. This smart, tough, beautiful woman deserves to be happy.

Maggie can imagine an amazing, full, rich life for them and Alex does too. She can’t wait to call Maggie her wife. _Wife_. They have each other _forever._

They’re about to get married in less than two months and, they can't ask for more. 

 

When Alex offers to go back home, Maggie says she’d like to feel less drunk before they do. So they have lunch and spend a few more hours there.

 

The bar is almost empty since it’s the middle of the day. There is a small group of aliens playing pool and a woman with blue horns who just sat at their right, but they only have eyes for each other. As Maggie puts her head on her shoulder, Alex wraps her arm around her.

 

After a while, Maggie remembers what Alex said earlier and looks at her with a confused face.

 

“Why wouldn’t you want to fly again with Kara? I mean I get it. I would _never_ agree to fly again with her but aren’t you like… used to it?” Alex takes a deep breath and smiles.

 

“The first time I agreed to fly with her, the DEO found out about her existence and, it led to a trade. She got to stay at home if my father worked for them. So maybe if I hadn’t said yes to her puppy face, they would have never found her and my dad…”

 

“C’mon, you know Kara. If she gets what she wants now I can only imagine her being a hundred times worse 14 years ago.” Maggie smirks. “It’s not your fault, Alex.” After an unconvinced ‘ _yeah’_ they go back to silence, Alex drowning all the sorrow of the ‘what ifs’.

 

“So? What about you? Would you change anything?”

 

“Putting a card in Eliza Wilkie’s locker,” Maggie says in a second. ”I mean, my parents would have kicked me out whenever I came out to them right? I just wish I had the chance to choose when to tell them. I wish I could tell them whenever I was ready. I don’t know...” It still isn’t easy to talk about her past. There are things that Alex doesn’t need to know. It’s not like she doesn’t trust her, or doesn’t want to tell her but she is tired of crying about everyone who left her. “Anyway the past is in the past, right? Let's go home” Alex kisses her shoulder and nods smiling.

Maggie tries to get off her booth but, she finds she can’t. She’s feeling dizzy even if she shouldn’t be anymore. They had stopped drinking hours ago. She barely feels Alex’s hand on her back lightly caressing her and the sound of her voice sounds like an echo.

“Maggie? Are you okay?”

“Babe?”

_“Maggie?”_

-

The next thing she knows, she’s dreaming. She can feel it. She’s seeing her life in a series of flashes. Her first word, her first steps, her birthday, the moment they're taking the picture her mother would hang in the big wall of their living room, her first day of school, making friends and then… Eliza. The two of them hanging out on her basement and going to the movies together. 

She sees herself crying in bed when she knew she liked her in a way that was _different_. Maggie didn’t want to be different, but it was going to be okay. She wouldn’t tell her parents yet but, she knew they’d be okay with it. Her father was  _the best._

She sees herself making the card that ruined everything and wants to scream at young Maggie to not do it, but she can’t. Fourteen years old Maggie is now walking to her friend’s locker but then, everything changes.

When she’s about to leave it there, Maggie sees how the younger version of herself changes her mind and shreds the red card to pieces, then it all turns to black.

Maggie can’t move, it’s like she’s trapped in sleep paralysis with the difference she can’t see anything at all. Her eyes are open but, all she sees is black. Her breathing gets ragged with the effort and, it’s like she is drowning until out of nowhere after she closes and opens her eyes one more time she can see the roof and a bright light at her right.

She wakes up with a gasp and, it feels like she’s been sleeping for years. She doesn’t even feel strong enough to open her eyes.

When she does though, the bright light coming from the window makes her close them again.  How did she end up in her bed? The last thing she remembers is being with…

 

“Alex?” She yells with her eyes still closed but, no one answers. She wasn’t _that_ drunk. She could remember everything they talked about.

 

When she tries to open her eyes again and, blinks a few more times to adjust her eyes to the light is when she notices it.

It’s not their bedroom.

Maggie quickly sits up to see she really isn’t at their place. She changes the weird pajamas she’s wearing -which are definitely not hers- for a light blue short sleeve shirt and tight dark blue jeans she finds in the full closet. Her gun is in one of the drawers but she can’t see her badge anywhere. The room doesn’t have a door, a carved wood screen separates the bedroom from the next room.

What does everyone have against doors?

She’s still dizzy, and her vision is a little blurry but, she sees it. She sees what looks like her badge on the counter in the middle of the next room.

 

“There it is,” she whispers mostly to herself.

 

“Couldn't remember where it fell off?” a woman says in a flirty voice startling Maggie. When she turns around, she finds the woman, dressed in a turquoise bathrobe with her bruised shoulder uncovered, getting out of a bathroom.

 

“What? Where am I?”

 

“Are you drunk Mags? You're at my place.” _Drunk? No._

 

“What happened to your arm?” Did they fight?

 

“Oh, this? Don’t worry, you didn’t do that last night.” She winks. “I’ve started boxing again” Maggie gets away from the almost naked woman and looks outside the window. There's a black city sign in the distance.

 

_Welcome to Gotham City_

 

-

No. This can't be happening. How the hell did she get to Gotham?

 

“Would you, um, mind telling me who am I?”

 

“Maggie? GCPD detective? Denied you were a lesbian until you were almost 30? Shitty catholic family? My girlfriend? Any bells ringing there?” 

This definitely can’t be happening. Everything is so overwhelming and she _needs_ to find and talk to Alex so she takes her phone, wallet, and badge leaving the woman behind, ignoring her when she calls out her name.

Once she's outside she sees Alex is not on her contacts list, either is J’onn, Winn, James or Kara. Not even her aunt is on the list. Luckily she still remembers her number from when she memorized it when she was young. So she calls her.

Her tía is surprised when Maggie calls, she tells her they haven’t spoken in years but she heard about what happened with her parents when she divorced. She's really sorry about it.

 

“Divorced?” She asks. The next thing she hears is horrifying because she’s apparently been married to a man for years. A _man_. For years! “That can’t be right...I’m a-”

 

“A lesbian? Yes, that’s what your mother said. That’s the reason you divorced and why your mother said they weren’t going to speak to you again until you changed your mind but, you should know all of this. What’s going on Margarita?”

 

“Tía I… I don’t know. I-I should go.”

 

“Maggie? Wait. I know we’ve never been close but, I hope you know everything your family said to you is shitty and wrong. I’m proud of you. You’re amazing as you are and it’s a shame my sister and Oscar aren’t seeing that right now. I’m here if you need anything”

 

“I know tía.” She chokes up a little when she tries to talk. “Thank you” At least that didn’t change completely.

 

Everything is fucked up. She’s in another city, she's been married and inside the closet for the most part of her life, has a girlfriend whose name doesn’t know and she has no idea where the hell Alex is.

She needs to fly back to National City.

 

-

She arrives at National City hours later, at night, and hopes the DEO headquarters are still where they were before. It terrifies her what she might find once she gets there. 

The big building is still there.  It's a good start.

 

As she gets closer to it, a group of men is getting out. “You’re dating Danvers?” One of them says to a tall, dark-haired agent. “Damn!” The other men laugh as they keep walking.  _Fuck_. Maggie hopes they’re talking about Kara but she knows deep down they weren’t. So the building, the agents she recognized by the uniform _and_ 'Danvers' are still there.

 

She has to get inside but, if everything is different, she’s no longer a welcome member of the DEO. She has to try anyway.

 

The uniformed man at the entrance waits for her to speak and she introduces herself. “Maggie Sawyer, NCPD Science Division” She tries. “I’m here to talk to DEO Agent Danvers about a case.” The agent eyes her suspiciously and talks to someone through his earpiece. He doesn’t say anything but at least he’s not faking to not know what the DEO is.

A few minutes later, someone walks down the stairs but it’s not Alex. It’s J’onn. She smiles and gets close to him, he can read her mind and maybe find out what's going on. Maggie sees him nod to the guard in the entrance and the next thing she feels is a hard blow to the back of her head.

 

-

When she wakes up again, she’s in the interrogation room. The last time she’s been in here had been months ago when she interrogated Rick Malverne.

Alex is on the corner of the room, propped against the wall with her arms crossed.

 

“How do you know about the DEO?” She asks coldly. “How do you know about _me_?” And even though she hears the tone Alex’s using, the one that she uses for the suspects, all she feels is the relief of seeing her.

 

“Alex,” She breathes, the hit she got on the head still bothering her.

 

“How do you know me?” She repeats. “Who are you? You said you were NCPD but your badge doesn’t say the same”

 

“I’m not sure who I am. I was with you, in a bar and the next thing I know is I’m in Gotham and my life is like a ninety-five percent different.”

 

“I don’t know you.”

 

“I know, I know you don’t but I do, and I can’t understand what’s happening. I know you, Alex.”

 

"Prove it to me."

From what she heard outside she still thought she was straight so telling her she was her soon to bewife wouldn't be the smartest choice. She could still tell her everything she knew about her thought. “I know you hate when people call you Alexandra because that’s how your mother call you, I know you used to watch the stars with your father and your sister when you were little, I know rocky road ice cream is your favorite, I know you love dogs and your favorite color is blue, I know you solved your first case when you were in high school, I know how you were the star of your family until your alien sister came into your life and I-”

“What did you say about my sister?” In a second Alex crosses the room and shoves Maggie against a wall, her arm against her throat, pushing.

 

“Alex” Maybe mentioning one of her biggest secrets wasn’t a smart choice either.

 

“What did you say about her?”  She practically screams and Maggie can barely breathe.

 

“Please, I’m telling you… I know you. Ask J’onn if you don’t believe me. He can, you know… _know._ But please” Alex is not letting her go, instead, pushing her arm harder and harder against her.

 

“Who the hell is J’onn?” _Fuck._ So if Alex’s wish came true too then Jeremiah never worked for the DEO, he never worked for Hank and never saved J’onn.

 

“Shit. Fuck.” Maggie decides to try with the last thing she can think of. “You loved me, Alex”

 

“What?” Alex softens her grip a little as she realizes she won’t be able to talk if she ends up killing her.

 

“I was your fiancee.” Alex walks back as she lets her go but Maggie still feels like she can’t breathe. She coughs a few times and clears her throat to talk again. “I know you might think I’m insane but please, look at me. I promise you, I’m not lying.”

 

“That… That doesn't make any sense, I’m not even gay!”

 

“You were trained to read body language, read me, see me. You think I’m lying?” Alex looks panicked. She has the same look she had the first time Maggie suggested she was into girls. She’s hopeful until Alex speaks again.

 

“I don’t know what you want from me but it’s not going to work. What alien trick are you using? Mind reading? I should lock you up with the rest of you.” She says disdainfully.

 

“Alex-”

 

“Give me your arm.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your arm. I’m gonna take a blood sample to know what species you are to lock you up.”

 

-

It’s been hours since Alex left with the blood sample. She hopes that once she realizes she’s in fact human she’ll believe her but how could she? Without J’onn to read her mind she knows how she must’ve sounded. M’gann came to Maggie's mind but there is no way she can tell Alex about the bar.

The D.E.O would tear the place down in a minute. M’gann could die in the process and even if she didn’t why would she help her? She didn’t know her.

 

When Alex comes back, she looks angrier than before.

 

“How did you do it?”

 

“Do what?” She slams the blood test results in front of her.

 

“Your blood is human. How did you manage to modify it?”

 

“Modify my blood? I _am_ human” 

 

“Liar” Maggie knows deep down Alex _knows_ she isn’t lying but she can’t think of anything else she can do to convince her.

 

“I am telling you the truth! How the hell would I know all that if it wasn’t true? I can’t read minds. I just want my fiancee, _you_ , back!” Alex shakes her head and opens the door next to her.

 

“Lock her up.”

 

“No!” Two guards hold her and drag her out of the door. “Alex!”

 

-

Maggie hits the glass in front of her and falls to the floor. How did this happen to her? She said only hours later she was done crying but she can’t help it as the tears fall. She had gotten closure with her father, she was about to be promoted as Captain, she was planning her wedding, she had found her new family and now she had nothing.

 

Her knuckles burn.

 

There’s nothing else she can do.

 

The door that leads to her room is closed but she can see through the small window on it. Her room is empty and she sees an agent standing outside the door. A guard. She screams at him a few times but it's pointless, he doesn't even turn around.

 When Maggie is done screaming he finally moves and the door opens. He doesn't get in but Alex does. 

“You’re a threat to the organization and my family," Alex whispers the last part. "As soon as I get the approval from my boss you’re being executed.” Maggie closes her eyes as a single tear falls. “You could spend your last minutes on this planet telling me the truth, don't you think?”

 

“I told you the truth,” Maggie repeats for the 9th time in the past hour. Then she snaps. “The truth is that I love you like I never loved anyone else in my life, the truth is you helped me heal as you promised, you helped me deal with my past, to stop covering up the things I didn’t want to look at” She doesn’t care about how desperate she sounds, about the number of tears on her face, about how she can barely speak. “The truth is that I want to be your wife, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every single day next to you but I can't do that anymore because you don't even know who I am”

 

Alex doesn’t know what to do, she looks like she’s freaking out “This doesn’t make any sen-” and It makes Maggie more desperate.

 

“Don’t remember me? You don’t believe me? Okay. Remember Vicki, then. Vicki Donahue. Remember how you felt then. Tell me that what you felt then wasn't real. How could I know that? Those feelings... I couldn't have read your mind if those thoughts never crossed your mind in the first place. Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn’t feel anything then, Danvers.”

Then Alex does what she does best when she panics, she runs.

 

-

Alex doesn’t come back.

She said she had a few minutes left but it feels like it’s been hours since the last time she saw her. Maggie lays on the floor and waits. She wants to wake up from this nightmare but she can’t. God she'd give anything to go back to her life, things were really looking up for her, for them and now she’s about to die on the hands of the person she loves most.

They had a lifetime of firsts to do together and now everything is ruined for some stupid wish she made. 

She lays there until she hears a sound in her room, and for a second she thinks it's Alex who changed her mind and came to free her. But she's wrong. There's no one in the room and the sound comes from the roof of her cell. A yellow gas is slowly starting to fill the room.  _No._ She really thought Alex would see she wasn't lying.  
  
She hits the glass in front of her and screams for her but no one comes. She remembers what Alex told her she did when Rick got her, it hadn't worked then but maybe here would so she takes her belt and starts punching the glass. J'onn- Hank is outside looking through the window, smiling. 

"Let me out!" Maggie screams but he ignores her. The glass doesn't even have a scratch. She can't reach the tubes to stop the gas. There's absolutely nothing she can do.

She kicks the glass this time but it's useless. Hank outside looks at his right and takes two steps back. 

“Hank wait! you have to stop it!” Maggie hears from the other side of the room. _Alex_.  Alex is trying to get in. Alex is trying to stop all this. She did get her to believe her.  But none of the doors are opening and the yellow gas keeps filling the room. 

Maggie covers her nose and mouth with her jacket and coughs. Everything around her is getting blurry, she’s going to die if it doesn't stop.

She keeps hearing Alex scream at Hank but then the screams get further and further as he orders other agents to take her out.

 

"Alex!" she screams but again, no one replies back.

 

“You should be careful what you wish for… Don’t wish anything you can’t handle” A voice sings in the room. Maggie gets close to the glass and sees her. The woman from the bar, the one with horns in her head.

 

“You,” Maggie says. “You did this.” She can barely see her with the gas but she’s sure she’s smiling. "What did you do!?"

 

"You two wished something and I was kind enough to grant it for you"

 

"I never wanted _this._ Take me back!" Maggie's hand lands on the glass as the strength on her body is quickly disappearing. "Please."

 

"Should I?" She teases and Maggie wants to kill her.

 

"Fuck. Yes! I don't want a life where I spent my whole life hating who I really was. I don't want a life without my  _real_ family, my aunt, my friends, my job. I don't want a life without Alex. I never wanted this. Take me back. That's my wish. I want my life back." She coughs. She needs to come back to them. "I don’t want to die like this.” 

 

“Take me back” She whispers one more time as she falls to the floor.  The last thing she hears is Alex breaking in the room, screaming for her.

 

-

“Maggie! Maggie!” Alex says.  

 

Maggie opens her eyes to see Alex looking at her with a worried look. She came back for her and saved her. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Alex asks and her cold tone is gone, the soft voice she knows, back. They're on the med bay of the D.E.O., somehow Alex managed to convince Hank.

 

"Do you believe me, Danvers?" she mutters weakly, ignoring her question.

 

"Hm?" Alex touches her forehead and then runs her fingers through Maggie's hair. "What should I believe, baby?"

 

 _Baby._ Maggie opens her eyes widely to see Alex. “Baby? Am I back? Oh my god" The rings on their hands confirm it.  “Oh my god, I'm back”

    

"Maggie?"

 

"This will sound crazy but the wish, our wishes came true and it was a total nightmare, Alex"

 

"Okay, wait, slow down. What wish? We were at the bar remember?" And Maggie nods vigorously. "We were about to go home when you fainted. You've been in a coma for two days. We found a weird substance on your body." Maggie shakes her head.

 

"The woman, the blue alien at the bar granted our wishes. I never gave Eliza the card, you never said yes to fly with Kara and everything went to shit. We both were in the closet for so long. I was married to a man until I came out to him and my family a few years ago and you, somehow you still worked for the D.E.O. But Hank killed J'onn and you hated aliens even if your sister is one of them. You had a boyfriend so you still were in the closet. We never met, it was  _hell,_ Alex." Alex wraps her arms around her and kisses her temple while Maggie cries.

 

"I'm here now baby, it's over. It's over. You're safe" They stay still wrapped around each other until Maggie calms down.

 

"I almost died... at the DEO" Maggie whispers after a while.

 

"What?"

 

"When I got there to find you I was considered a threat to you and the DEO, you know, because I knew about its existence and told you I knew about Kara. There was no reasonable explanation for it. You thought I was an alien," She chuckles. " and J'onn wasn't there to prove you I was telling the truth."

 

"Did I...?" Maggie nods.

 

"God Maggie I-"

 

"No. Don't. You and I know that wasn't the real you. And at the end, I think I heard your voice coming to save me so, you weren't that bad" She teases as Alex sighs and puts her head on top of Maggie's.

 

"I guess our losses made us who we are," Alex whispers softly.

  
"And look at how amazing we turned out."

 

"Damn right" They stay in silence, smiling for a while until Alex breaks it, "I can't believe you were married to a man" and Maggie laughs for the first time in what feels like ages.

 

"Neither can I, trust me. God, I don't want to live in a world where I don't know who you are or you don't know me. Ever."

 

"You don't have to, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

 

"Did you just steal my line?" Maggie teases and Alex laughs, holding her tighter.

 

"Maybe"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
